


The Experiment

by CaptainSad_af



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub!Bucky, fleshlight usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSad_af/pseuds/CaptainSad_af
Summary: Curiosity got the best of you so you planned to have an intimate night with Bucky that quickly turned into an experiment. You’re quite the evil little shit.





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites and it's more so a drabble :) Feedback is welcomed 💜

“You should  _really_  see how you look right now.” You mockingly giggled, watching your boyfriend writhe and struggle against the restraints. He was cuffed to the bed in a sitting position with his legs sprawled out on each end, tied down.

You mentally thanked Tony for inventing those or else Bucky would have easily torn them apart.

Salty droplets of sweat flowed down Bucky’s neck and chest, glistening from the dim light of the lamp that rested on the nightstand. His damp hair was glued to his forehead, messy and wild. You could feel the way his heart thudded frantically, chest heavily heaving as he panted so desperately to get away from your hold.

Bucky tried biting onto his t-shirt that was pulled over his head, tilting his head to grab the material in his mouth. When another intense wave of pleasure flooded his body, Bucky gasped, throwing his head back with ecstasy.

He groaned and grunted, jutting his hips and whimpering. “P-please baby.” He breathed. “I c-can’t take it. Please stop, it feels t-too good.” 

Begging, Bucky inhaled sharply, rolling his hips away but it was no use. A pornographic moan spilled out of his luscious mouth, followed by choked whines.

Smirking, you increased your pace, pumping his sensitive cock with a fleshlight. “ _God_ , you sound so sexy. Why should I stop now?” You were sitting with your legs tucked under your ass, in-between Bucky’s thick legs, mesmerized by how his cock was taking this much cruelty.

For the past hour and a half, Bucky came 8 times, his hot skin painted with semen that pooled at his navel and dripped onto the covers. Each time he came, his sensitivity levels increased, making every climax powerful than the last one. Both of you knew he’d be able to handle this. He was a super soldier, so what could possibly go wrong?

“ _Mistress, please_.” Bucky swallowed, relaxing his tensed muscles when you slowed your motions. Every nerve in his body was screaming and on fire, especially his pulsating cock. It shoots electrifying pain but quickly turns into pleasure, his sub-side coming out.

“Remember baby, we’re testing out to see how many times you can cum. I know this big fat cock can take it, right? Or do you want me to replace the fleshlight with my pussy, hm?” You purred, lifting the toy to hug around his tip as your other hand gripped Bucky by the base.

“Fuck!” Bucky cried, thrusting his hips into your hands. 

Even with the slightest touch, he could cum, but Bucky was holding it back, seeing if he could resist. Yet his cock throbbed uncontrollably, his tip near purple. His ball sack wasn’t helping either, tightening with each stroke you made with the toy.

He yearned for another release but craved for the overwhelming sensation in his length.

“C’mon, show me how good it feels. Be my good boy.” You urged, removing your hand, and assaulting his shaft again.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bucky bit his lip, enough to pierce through the delicate flesh. He could taste the sweet coppery flavor of his own blood, lingering on his tongue. It was too much to bear, his senses going into overdrive. The muscles in his body ached, his nerves intoxicated with the smell of sex and your arousal. He has a safe word, knowing he can say it at any moment if it got too much for his liking but he opted out of using it. Growling, Bucky snapped his head to look at you, darkly hooded lids sticking to your form as his jaw went slack, feeling his orgasm approaching.

“Shit shit sh- fuck! T-too good… I can’t… oh my god. Fuuuuuuuck!” Bucky groaned, panting much quicker as you let his cock slip out of the toy, wrapping your own hands around him. 

You felt the thick vein on his length thud until cum shoots out, ribbons of white semen flying in the air before landing on Bucky’s abdomen and collarbone.

He pulled on the cuffs harder, arching his back as his hips jumped forward before falling against the bed. His body continuously twitched, trembling from yet another extreme climax, the knot in his stomach diminishing as Bucky’s left in a daze.

Your cheeks remain flushed, eyes scanning over the mess he made, sending a chill down your spine. You’ve never witnessed something like this in your life and it turned you on so much. It gave a pleasurable vibe that you couldn’t stop feeding on, making your clit long for attention, the slick seeping through your ruined panties. However, it would have to wait, curiosity clouding your mind.

“Hey, are you okay?” You sighed, pushing the filthy thoughts out of your brain to focus on Bucky. He was breathless and lightheaded, eyes shut as he came down from his high. You reached up, pushing his dark brown locks from his eyes and cupping his jaw.

“Baby?” You whispered.

“Fucking Christ that was amazing.” Bucky chuckled, voice hoarse and husky as his cheeks turned bright red.

You let out a sigh of relief, smirking. “You scared me for a sec. Thought I’d have to call someone from the Medical Wing.”

He shook his head and his eyes fluttered open, a bright smile plastered on his face. “You think it’s wise for ‘em to see our little experiment?”

Kissing his tender lips, you shut him up before pulling away. “We’re still not sure how much though…” You lingered on, biting your lip, and looking down at his erected cock.

“Well, what are we waiting for, doll?” 


End file.
